fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiyoko Kriya
'''Kiyoko Dragoon (清子ドラゴン, Kiyoko Doragūn) is a Earth Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and the younger adopted sister of Rika Dragoon and the Ice Dragon Slayer Eagle Dragoon. She is a member of A Thorn Between Two Roses and a former Independent Mage of an unknown guild. Along with her brother, she is the fifth Dragon Slayer of the Old Generation, as Eagle is the fourth. Appearance Kiyoko is a petite young girl with long crimson hair which is tied in two knee-length ponytails. She has two large, black tags tying her hair with what appear to be bunny designs printed on them. Her forehead is covered by bangs split in the middle, each side reaching to her eyes and covering the sides of her cheekbones. She has red eyes, which have large red irises and very small, black pupils. She wears a small orange hooded-sweater with orange and red square designs on the inside. The front bottom ends are folded upwards and held by buttons. The sweater has a short zipper with an oversized tag. Underneath the sweater, Enju wears a long, white dress (partially resembling a camisole). She wears a thigh-length skirt held up by a large, thick belt. She also wears shin-length boots with extremely thick, black soles. Personality Kiyoko is a very sweet, loving and caring girl. She is always seen in the company of her older brother Eagle Dragoon or elder sister Rika Dragoon. She enjoys spending time with her family & friends, and loves practicing her magic as well. She is also a "Dojikko," a very clumsy and cute girl that falls over a lot. However despite this, she is shown to be serious while in battle, while having a calmer demeanor when socializing herself with her friends. Just like her brother, she has compassion for her enemies, but can hold grudges on those who hurt her family and will often go far enough to get revenge. At times she is also seen to be quite shy and is scared to admit certain things, such as her motion sickness, since she is a Dragon Slayer. She also places a lot of trust in the people she loves such as her brother, sister and some of her friends. Even for her age she is quite protective and can be very reckless, a little more than her brother, and she herself doesn't like abiding by the rules. This slightly changed after her brother almost died during a mission, where she and sister attempted to stop a Dark Guild that was constructed of three former guilds. Naturally he survived and Kiyoko vowed to change her ways, much of which she has, but slightly retain her reckless nature, but is straightforward when it comes to plans. Still, she is intelligent and can analyze a current situation faster than a ordinary human. This goes into par with her keen intellect and exceptional observational skills. Even with these skills, she shows no arrogance and despises people who do because she believes people are as strong as they can be, or aim themselves to be. She shows to have a strong sense of honor and pride as well, since she never boast her abilities. She is also always willing to help those who need it. Magic & Abilities PLEASE NOTE, SOME OF THE MAGIC HERE WAS TAKEN DIRECTLY FROM THE MOTHER WIKI, AND ALL CREDIT GOES DIRECTLY TO THEM Earth Magic (地球マジック, Chikyū Mahō): Kiyoko's signature form of magic, which she is fully adept in. She can manipulate the ground to however he wishes, ad is able of performing powerful spells. Unlike Jura, Kiyoko has also created her own versions of Earth Magic, while having the knowledge to use some of the original spells. She has the ability to merge with the Earth, all thanks to her Dragon Slayer magic. Her form of magic can take any shape as to however she desires, such as pillars, or on occasions when shes angry, dragons. She has shown to have great offensive and defensive skills while using her Earth Magic, able to block from the most strongest and dangerous of attacks. Shas very high degree of control over her magic and has little effort, and can cast some of the most difficult spells with ease, but remarks that she still has a lot to learn. One notable feature is that unlike Jura who uses hand signs to summon his magic, Kiyoko moves her hands in the form of Dragon claws and chants on every spell. *'Earthquake Strike '(地震ストライク, Jishin Sutoraiku): Placing her right hand in the air and left hand on the ground, Kiyoko chants "Rage of the earth, heed my call and shake the foundations beneath me, I command thee", shortly before viciously slamming her right hand and raising her left causing the earth beneath her feet to crack open, releasing sharp stone pillars which all go charging on the enemy as they rise. This is one of her strongest attacks, well known to having destroyed half a village where Dark Mages resided. *'Rock Avalanche':Standing close to a rocky surface, Kiyoko extends one hand towards the target, with her fingers placed in her most recurring hand gesture. This prompts the nearby surface to be split into boulders of various size, which are lifted in the air and sent flying at the target with great force and speed, striking them and then falling to the ground. This spell is fast and effective enough to catch someone as powerful Yakuna, a Dark Mage and Guild Master of guard. Earth Dragon Slayer Magic (大地の滅竜魔法, Daichi no Metsuryū Mahō): Kiyoko is very skilled in using her Earth Dragon Slayer Magic, which allows her her to incorporate her respective element to her body and attacks. Just like any other Dragon Slayer she can consume her respective element. In attribute to her Earth Magic, Kiyoko can combine her two forms of magic to make her attacks stronger, allowing her to cause more damage. With this magic she can manipulate the ground beneath her at will and shows little effort, since she is still learning. Still, her power itself grows on her emotions. Whenever she gets angry the ground around her shakes causes rubble to rise and the wind around her to be come violent. Her earth based attacks are exceptionally strong, allowing her to cause massive cracks in the earth, capable of brushing of any attacks that can pass through earth, such as sand and water. *'Earth Dragon's Roar' (大地竜の咆哮, Daichiryū no Hōkō): Kiyoko inhales and releases a massive maelstrom of dirt and rocks at the opponent. It is capable of ripping certain objects to pieces and can destroy body armor instantly. It was shown able to rip almost half a village in half when used in full power. Even when she uses a fraction of her power, this type of roar is capable of shattering several houses in one blast. Otherwise, this is one of Kiyoko's main attacks, even when she is close to the target. One other thing is that when it crashes with Eagle's Ice Dragon Roar both attacks are seen to cancel out for reasons unknown. *'Earth Dragon's Claw' (大地竜の鉤爪, Daichi no ''Kagizume): Kiyoko surrounds her legs with rock solid earth. She then delivers a bone shattering kick to her enemy. The rocks around her feet is capable of letting extend her range of combat, and can leave very painful bruises on an opponents skin. The rocks are also capable of shattering through the hardest stone with a single kick. *'Earth Dragon's Boulder Fist''' (大地竜の凍拳, Daichi no Kōken): Kiyoko forms a dragon's claw around her hand made entirely of rock and delivers skull shattering punches toward the target. When dressed as a flower girl, she calls it Rock Flower Power (ロックフラワーパワー, Rokku Furawā Pawā). *'Earth Dragon's Wing Attack' (大地竜の翼撃, Daichi no Yokugeki): Kiyoko lunges toward her opponents and grabs them, shortly before unleashing a shock wave of rocks and dirt, that is engulfed by a powerful wind. This particular attack sometimes targets her enemies, but Kiyoko has managed to control it's trajectory specifically towards her intended target. Trivia *Some of the content was taken directly from the mother wiki, as such, all credit goes to the original editors. *The descripton of Kiyoko's appearance was taken from it's mother wiki, being Black Bullet, as such the photo who is actually Enju Aihara. All credit to that part goes to the original editors.